User blog:Berrybrick/Berrybrick's blog-2012
__NOEDITSECTION__ FA, GA, User Rights Requests, and Wiki News Currently, several articles are nominated for Featured status. These articles are considered the best of our articles and are featured on our main page (but not as much as ads are) for one month. Here I will list current nominations. * 7700 Stealth Hunter * 6278 Enchanted Island * 2507 Fire Temple * Indiana Jones (Minifigure) * Super Heroes Make sure to take a look here, and remember, you do not have to be a member of the QCG to vote. ---- There are currently even more articles nominated for class 1 status. * 7704 Sonic Phantom * 7705 Gate Assault * 7706 Mobile Defense Tank * 7708 Uplink * Bohrok * 4918 Mini Flyers * General Grievous * Johnny Thunder * Part 32569 Make sure to take a look here, and remember, you do not have to be a member of the QCG to vote. As Class 1 articles aren't featured on the main page like FA are, I'll share recent ones here. ---- Due to the excessive amount of chat moderator nominations for unqualified users, I'm only posting requests for adminship and bureaucrats here. There are currently no RfA open! ---- We have recently opened our new forums for discussing LEGO in general, visit the Brickiforums today for a new yellow stud background! Reviews Here I'm sharing reviews written by current and previous Reviewers of the Month or stand out reviews that I have noticed. If you are/were a featured reviewer, please let me know if you wrote a new review, otherwise I probably won't notice. *6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape by myself (Berrybrick) ---- These are reviews nominated for Featured Review status *6866 Wolverine's Chopper Showdown by :Any registered user can vote for/nominate a review for featured status here. ---- There are currently two nominations for Reviewer of the Month; and Customs Here I'm sharing customs created by current and previous Reviewers of the Month or stand out customs that I have noticed. If you are/were a featured reviewer, please let me know if you created a new custom, otherwise I probably won't notice. *Drone Battle Walker by ---- These are customs nominated for Featured Custom status *Luke's Destiny by :Any registered user can vote for/nominate a review for featured status here. ---- There are currently two nominations for Reviewer of the Month; and . Where I can focus on myself Here I will focus on myself and my takes on news. I might even rant here once in a while. Stay tuned. ---- Since Krypton SonSet has pushed me to make most of the Super Heroes minifigures I want to create (there a still a few I want to do though, like King Tut) I've decided to focus my talents on a Greek Mythology theme. I've only done it partly how I think LEGO would; it revolves around three of the best known heroes from Greek legend- Heracles (or Hercules as he's being called, because Disney popularized the Roman name), Theseus, and Perseus- fighting memorable monsters such as Gorgons and the Minotaur for golden weapons. That's the LEGO part. Since I can, I'm also using some of the Greek Gods, even though people wouldn't expect LEGO to. I'm not overdoing it though, at this point only Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and maybe Hades will appear. And even then the first three are in the largest set (no, not Olympus). If you have any suggestions for it, feel free. Just try to be somewhat realistic. I'm not doing a Trojan Horse. ---- Deep Freeze, a brick-comic-project I announced here is being postponed. Though most of the minifigures are coming along pretty well, only one more needs decals, and the sets I have finished are pretty good (in my opinion), I am too low on bricks to finish an important location; Arkham Asylum. It's looking like I might be able to get a Summer job and make minimum wage (but that's a lot for me), so I'm taking the opportunity to increase the quality of the sets, some of the minifigures, and actually be able to feature Arkham Asylum (which I have to, it has a few important scenes and will definitely be needed for later stories). I'm still aiming for releasing Part 1: Heart of Ice in the Summer, but later Summer rather than July like I had planned originally. I may make a shorter one about The Joker's origins first, but I'd rather wait as it takes place in-between parts one and two. I'll make any further updates on the subject here. (I actually have been meaning to reveal a photo of one of the villains and some of the female characters, but haven't gotten around to it yet.) ---- I've taken pictures of some of the characters for Deep Freeze, including one of the three main villains and four of the six female characters, though the two on the right may end up only having cameos. If you can guess they're identities, good for you. Feel free to guess in the comments. Comicymas 013.JPG|CM4S gets a cameo Comicymas 011.JPG|Four of the six female characters Comicymas 010.JPG|One of the three main villains; you probably don't recognize him though Category:Blog posts